wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Supreme Threat
The Supreme Threat is the Hundred Sixty-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 13, 2017. Synopsis Darth Baron learned that that Paul Seika was his son. Luke encounters Miwa who didn't know that her heritage is from both the Gekko Family and the Eggman Family. Plot The Episode begins with the flashback, during the Fourth Pescan War taking place in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yulia Jue; who arrived in Dens, recites her own prophecies of the current era, starting with N.D. 2000, declaring the birth of the "Light of the Sacred Flame", eventually revealed to be Luke fon Fabre, and the destruction of Hod two years later by "The One Who Would Seize Glory", her own descendant, Van Grants, next is Ninshu Era, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held ultimately corrupted her, which changed her public image from that of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon (鬼, Oni), B.C. 4000, declaring the creation of the "Galactic Empire" to end the Great Civil War. At the Present, Luke has attempted to escape many times from the manor, but to no avail. His methods of escaping have included hiding inside a bag left in a wagon that came to deliver goods to the kitchen's manor, climbing the fence, and disguising himself as a "White Knight". Since this event, Luke has periodically experienced painful headaches, similar to migraines but apparently less severe and with no perceptible cause, hearing voices each time they occur. Luke's family believe them to be linked to the kidnapping. At some point, after arriving at Kimlasca-Lanvaldear airport, Ayame and her group are welcomed by King Ingobert VI and introduces them to Van Grants who had guaranteed safety for the kingdom. Natalia is supposedly engaged to Luke, but Luke denies any real implication of such a childish display of emotion. With Van being called away from the mansion, he lets Luke train one last time with his favorite sword. Hopping around like a little kid, Luke returns to the training grounds with the said sword, and the two prepare their stances. Meanwhile, an unknown female manages to travel to the front gates of the mansion. After subduing the guards with her song, she easily gains entrance to the inner courtyard of the mansion. Tear Grant, part of the Order of Lorelei, wants revenge against both Van and Paul fon Fabre. Miwa and the Eggman family attempts to protect Van and Paul alongside Hinka, who came to Miwa's rescue but Luke jumps in and defends Miwa from Tear’s attacks, but the two cause hyper-resonance, sending Ayame's group and Hinka far away from the mansion to the Taruru Canyons. Miwa has experienced friendship in the animals (including the Cheagle Queen) around her. Miwa asks the animals if they know of a village. They lead her through the (now pleasant) forest to the Malkuth territory, which they approach with caution. A farmer’s market is happening in the town proper, and the village specialty is some sweet apples (Horo would love this.) Hinka wonders what is going on, the group are taken to a house outside of the farmer’s market area. Apparently, the Ligers are having issues with another forest dwelling species, so they go to talk to the Cheagles and the Cheagle Queen. The bigger party moves out to find the Liger Queen guarding some eggs. Mieu, the Cheagle tries to talk to the Liger Queen, but gets thrown back to Miwa. Cheagle Queen sees Liger Queen's jealousy over Miwa's kindness. A huge fight breaks out with the Cheagle Queen and the animal friends on the offensive, just as the Liger Queen tries to get reinforcements, a person's chanting can be heard from the Cheagle Queen and the animals, whom they confuse and frighten. Darkness consumes the area, and a huge amount of lightning rips through the area, stunning the creature. Malkuth reinforcements had arrived…though they were really just looking for the chosen one. Together, they all head back to the town, but Anise splits off to do a quick errand. Much to their dismay, Anise returns with Malkuth soldiers in tow. Jade is unhappy that both Miwa and Paul fon Fabre Fonim and Millennium Triforce users, and orders their capture. Jade charges Ayame's group with illegally entering the Malkuth Empire, since hyperresonance shot the group halfway across the world. Luke fon Fabre and Tear Grants found Ayame's group and it was their fault for letting Miwa and the Eggman family involved in the situation. Regardless, Anise and Jade are on a peacekeeping mission to Kimlasca, as the peace treaty that has been in place for 15 years is starting to fade away from memory. Jade and Anise are sent to give a peace letter to Kimlasca superiors, and ask Luke to help them out. Spoiled brat that he is, Luke agrees; he just has to talk to the duke, anyway. Meanwhile, Asch and Largo reports into Darth Baron one of Ayame's team mates was Paul Seika. In his solitude, Darth Baron remembered Padmé Seika telling him about her pregnancy, and Palpatine's half-truth, and cracked the viewport in his anger. Thereupon, he used his meditation chamber's holoprojector to contact his master, but chose to say nothing about his son; rather, he assured him that he would not fail and ended the transmission. Nevertheless, he accepted Skywalker as his son, and vowed that the boy would be his. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Enrique Eggman *Hydron Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Hinka *Emperor Eggman *Darth Baron *Egg Pawns *Swarm Troopers *Swat Troopers *Luke Fon Fabre *Teodoro *Lorelei *Tear *Cyber Paul Gekko *Paula fon Fabre *Prince Maxus *Guy Cecil *Natalia *Jade *Nephry *Herzog fon Fabre *Susanne *Gelda *Ingobert VI *Anise *Largo *Arietta *Asch *Dist *Legretta *Sync *Van *Peony Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon